gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNR-001R GN-Arms Type R
History When Celestial Being began production of the GN Arms Types D and E, Star Strike worked to create their own GN-Arms designed specifically for the Rush Gundam. This GN Arms was completed and transferred secretly to The Traveller shortly before Operation: Fallen Angels began. The GN Arms Type R featured a series of advancements that made it unique compared to the other models. One such unique feature was that it was designed to be compatible with the Rush Gundam Avalanche Armor. This granted extremely high defensive capabilities in conjunction with the armor. The GN Arms Type R was fitted with a multitude of GN Capacitors to allow it to operate without relying on a GN Drive. This was limited only to flight and GN Field generation due to the high particle requirements of the weapon systems. Despite the relatively low output of the GN Capacitors, in conjunction with the GN Drive of the Rush Gundam, the GN Arms featured signifigantly higher capabilities. The GN Arms Type R was designed to dock with the Assault Container for swift deployment. Equipment *'GN Big Cannons:' The GN-Arms Type R featured two large GN-Cannons positioned above the mobile suit docking port. Like those of the Assault Container, the GN-Big Cannons were designed to draw off their own GN-Condensers. The GN-Big Cannons were designed to utilize GN-Field technology to greatly enhance it's firepower. *'GN Sword:' The GN-Arms Type R featured one GN-Sword equipped on the right arm of the unit. Built into the blade were two GN-Rifles. These could be fired without the need to switch the blade, allowing instant access. In flight mode the sword was positioned forward, with the hidden rifles facing ahead of the mobile armor for defensive purposes. *'Foot Mounted Beam Sabers:' Equipped on each foot of the GN Arms were hidden beam sabers. During combat the beam sabers were hidden within the foot itself. When needed, the beam sabers could instantly swap out for a quick attack. *'Grappler Claw:' Because the Rush Gundam was designed to be a melee unit, the GN Arms Type R was equipped to complement this. When facing units that were either faster or more manueverable than the GN Arms, the grappler claw could be used to grab onto the unit and pull it towards the mobile armor. The Grappler Claws were each equipped with two high powered electro magnets for this purpose. The Grappler Claws could also be used to make immediate shifts in position when in small cramped places. The Grappler Claws were installed in several locations within the armor, most noticibly behind the beam rifles of the GN Sword. Features GN Field: The GN Arms Type R was fitted with a GN Field for defensive purposes. An advancement in GN-Field technology allowed the system to also increase the firepower of the GN Big Cannons. The GN Field was operational in flight mode and mobile armor mode. Diver Field: A special variant of the GN Field, the Diver Field was designed specifically for atmospheric entry. The Diver Field was designed to draw it's power from intense heat, specifically those experienced during reentry. This had the unique effect of making the reentry nearly invisible, since most of the heat that normally made the craft a fireball in the sky was instantly converted into energy for use. Trans Am: Through harnessing the GN Drive of the Rush Gundam, the GN Arms Type R was capable of utilizing it's Trans Am System. When active, the GN Arms takes on a red glow as well as becoming 3x more powerful.